The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Look-up table (LUT) can be used to store a one-to-one mapping between address systems, such as a logical address system and a physical address system. In an example, a LUT includes a plurality of entries. Each entry corresponds to a logical address, and the content of the entry corresponds to a physical address.